A New Life
by ImmortalBlackRose12345
Summary: Rise of the Guardians/DP/Bleach Xover When Clockwork and the Soul King change the outcome of the Winter War toshiro didnt survive, Gin did. Now he's been reborn and grows up with Danny, Jack, Dani and others. Watch as he comes back to Soul Society and everyones reaction to him and his new family. Especially when your siblings are a hybrid, clone, and spirit of winter and fun.
1. Chapter 1 - The Switch

**I decided to do this after my sister, who I will call LZ for her sake, went through a Danny Phantom phase, all she did was watch Danny Phantom and because a friend of mine, who I'm going to call GG, loves Jack Frost from RotG. I thought about how all of them have white hair and can control ice, plus reading a few Danny Phantom and Rise of the Guardians crossovers, and came up with this.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review :)**

**Warning: if you haven't seen the end of the winter war I'm sorry if I spoiled anything for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bleach, Danny Phantom, or Rise of the Guardians. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Danny Phantom is Butch Hartman's, and Rise of the Guardians is owned by William Joyce and Dreamworks.**

**_'Hi readers' – _**Is a zanpakuto to their master

_'Hi readers'_ – Are regular thoughts

Chapter 1 – The Switch 

The soul king looked down at the fake _Karakura Town_; Sosuke Aizen had just injured Gin Ichimaru after his attempt to stop him. If he didn't receive medical attention within the next fifteen minutes he would die. The king pitied the man, after dedicating his life to kill Aizen he failed. Rangiku Matsumoto was crying over Ichimaru's body as the substitute shinigami appeared and got ready to fight Aizen. What a fool. Did Aizen honestly think he could surpass him, the soul king? Oh well, Kurosaki was strong enough to take down the traitor and finally end this war.

The ancient being turned his gaze onto the white-haired prodigy; another shinigami was heading in his direction to heal him. Good, the boy must be in intense pain after Aizen chopped him up after his little breakdown about stabbing his foster. Besides, he was already about to lose one prodigy, he didn't want to lose another. Especially after how long it took him to make Hyourinmaru, the sword was the strongest ice elemental that he ever made. Clockwork even had to tell him about making the spirit a year before the boy was born.

While he was thinking about the young prodigy, everything went silent. The sound of war had stopped and so had the people in it. Hmm, it would seem that Clockwork was here and had something important to talk about. That man loves to do that if there was a serious matter he needed to discuss with him. The soul king turned around and sees his longtime acquaintance standing there in his toddler form. If the soul king hadn't known Clockwork for so long his sudden appearance would have surprised the king.

"Hello Soul, I see the war has finally come to an end for the shinigami." Yes Clockwork called him Soul, it was because he doesn't actually **_have _**a real name, and he only had his title. Clockwork came over to the orb that was in the middle of the destroyed room, courtesy of Aizen during his attempt to surpass him. That man a very bad temper when it came to failing and had demolished the room before he make a quick escape, of course Soul had **_let _**him leave. There was no way to describe to room without saying 'destroyed' or 'reduced to rubble'. Clockwork simply ignored the state of Soul's observation and continued talking. "It's such a shame that Gin Ichimaru has to die, don't you agree?"

Oh so it had something to do with Ichimaru. "Yes it is a shame, he was a great shinigami. Not many would go that far just to kill an enemy like Aizen, Ichimaru even had him fooled up until the end." Soul was curious about what the other ancient being wanted, there seemed to be a look in his ruby eyes that screamed something. Soul just didn't know what it was yet. "It's not every day I lose a prodigy."

Clockwork nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed, but at least you have one left." He smiled at the king before he looked around the town for a few minutes. "Miss Matsumoto will most likely be devastated if he doesn't survive."

"You should know if he doesn't survive, you the master of **_time. _**It would be ridiculous if you didn't know how Lieutenant Matsumoto would react." The soul king spoke in a calm tone; of course Clockwork knew there was a warning hidden beneath his words. He was getting irritated that with the conversation and wanted Clockwork to get on with the reason he visited him. Clockwork just gave Soul another smile before looking at where Toshiro was.

He frowned at the sight of the boy bleeding so much. "He has such a cold personality. Tell me Soul, do you think he would have turned out happier if he didn't grow up with the prejudice he got for looking different? If he had a better life before becoming one of your shinigamis"

Soul didn't answer, he just stared at his old friend but his silence answered for him. Yes. He did think Toshiro would have been happier. He also looked at the boy; he must also be why Clockwork was here. But why? Why did Gin Ichimaru and Toshiro Hitsugaya matter so much that the master of time would come here on his own free will. If the Observants cared then they would have been here or had Clockwork tell him that they sent him.

"I can help." Clockwork didn't speak very loud, actually his voice was barely above a whisper, but it still caught Soul's attention. "I can help you have both of your prodigies and give both a better future than the ones they already have."

What? Clockwork wanted to help them? "Why do you care if Gin Ichimaru survives and if Toshiro is happier? You have never done this before for my reapers?" that was good question, a very good question since he isn't supposed to mess with the time stream.

Clockwork sighed and looked back at the frozen battle field. "Do you remember the hybrid that I saved from destroying the world when he got older?" the soul king just nodded. "if you let me interfere with the way this war was supposed to end then you can won't lose Gin and Toshiro won't be so cold, you'll even gain allies with the ghost in the ghost zone."

The soul king was silent for a moment as he thought it over. Gin was a strong shinigami, skilled, and intelligent, even though he can be childish at times. His ties with the ghost zone haven't really been that strong since that little argument a millennia ago the ghost had with his shinigamis. That would be fantastic if the rifts between Soul Society and the Ghost Zone are fixed. So after thinking about how this could help the creator of the Soul Society turned to Clockwork. "what would you need to do if I agreed and would I have to do anything?"

Pleased with his friends answer, Clockwork smiled at Soul. "It's simple really I just need to make a switch between them and for your assistance. But I should warn you, Hitsugaya won't be in soul society for a while."

Soul scowled at Clockwork, he knew how this conversation would turn out before he even got here. "Fine just tell me what we have to do."

* * *

Gin couldn't think straight, it so hard to focus on anything. It just hurt so much; the pain from having his arm ripped off by Aizen was unbearable. He didn't even notice Rangiku crying above him until she was sobbing so loud that anyone in the area could hear her. She was begging for him hang in there while Ichigo fought Aizen, that help would come. All Gin wanted to do was get her to stop crying, he didn't want to be the one to make her cry, not now.

"Please Gin don't die! Please you have to stay with me! Don't worry someone will come to help, just don't give up!" Rangiku let her reiatsu flare out as much as she could, hoping that someone would come.

_'I'm so sorry Ran-Chan I couldn't get back at Aizen for what he did you.' _

It was pretty obvious that he was going to die here, but at least Rangiku would be there with him. It was better than dying alone, or worse, with Aizen. He wasnt going to make it, it would be better if he just let death have its way.

**_'It's okay Gin, I'm still here. You're not alone.'_**

Well, at least he has his zanpakuto with him. Deciding it was okay to let go he started to close his eyes, until Rangiku started to shout again. "Oh my god! Over here! Quick hurry, he doesn't have much time left!" his pale sky blue eyes opened, barely, at her words. Someone actually came? He wasn't going to die? Slowly, Gin turned his head to see a shinigami come towards them. By now his vision was getting fuzzy and he couldn't tell who it was, but he didn't really care now.

_**'Wow, I can't believe we're not going to die today'**_

_'I'm going to live.' _

That was Gin's last thought before his world went black.

* * *

Toshiro couldn't believe that he was going to die. If he hadn't let his hatred get in his Aizen would of never injured him so badly and he wouldn't have hurt Momo. The prodigy was already starting to see black in the corner of his vision. Hopefully Kurosaki would be able to defeat Aizen, then he wouldn't have died for nothing.

_'Hyourinmaru I don't want to die, not now'_

**_'I know master, I know. Neither do I.'_**

What will happen to Matsumoto, will she be able to handle the division without him? Is she going to get drunk all the time and let the squad burn to the ground? Will Momo ever forgive him for stabbing her in the chest? A million thoughts went through his head as he lost feeling in his legs.

**_'It's alright master, rest your mind, I will be with you until the end.'_**

_'But Hyourinmaru I-'_

**_'Rest young one, please. You have fought hard and deserve to rest in peace,'_**

Listening to his companion's words, Toshiro tried to ignore the pain in his upper body and let himself die in peace. As his body started to turn into reiatsu, just like every other soul when they die, a voice screamed out. But Toshiro couldn't hear whoever it was that was calling out to him, it was too late.

* * *

Unknown to Momo that, as she held Toshiro's fading body, Rangiku and Gin that two beings were changing the time line and futures for many people

* * *

**My next chapter is going to introduce the DP cast, if you have any ideas or suggestions on something I'm open to them. just a heads up for all my readers, Toshiro wont be the 'cold and extremely mature' in this, remember, he** _is _**growing up with them and I doubt Jack or the others will others will let him become a cold person, especially Jack. Toshiro will be mature at times and by the time he comes back to Soul Society his 'height issue' will bother him again.**

**I see Clockwork as a grandfather/guardian type of person so I apologize if you think I made him OOC.**

**Can anyone guess who the mystery shinigami was?**

**Also, if you didn't know, after a shinigami dies the spirit particles they're made from helped form the Soul Society.**

**I'm thinking about changing Toshiro's name since Danny and the others live in America. If you want me to keep his name or make it a middle name please tell me. I'm open to any suggestions. I'm going to post the new chapter in 2-3 weeks, just like my other story, so I hope you guys post your review on what I should do to his name.**

**Please review! and dont forget to say what you want to happen to his name.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Boy with White Hair

**Thanks to everyone who favorite/reviewed/read my story, it means a lot to me. Also thanks to koryandrs 9 and whoever the guest was that reviewed my story. Sorry I didn't update sooner, the end of the school quarter sucks, especially when you have to study for all the end of the quarter tests and have speech and debate as one of your classes. I hope everyone enjoying their fall break (well if you're a student) and the have fun reading the chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Bleach, Danny Phantom, or Rise of the Guardians. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Danny Phantom is Butch Hartman's, and Rise of the Guardians is owned by William Joyce and Dreamworks.**

**Phantom Planet never happened but D-Stabilized did. Everyone knows Danny's secret, I'll explain how later.**

Chapter 2 – The Boy with White Hair

It's been a year since Danny Fenton went into his parents ghost portal that gave him his powers and became Phantom. A year since he became the town's hero and protecting the people who live there from the ghost that consistently from through the portal just to cause chaos. So far everything was going great for Danny, no one saw him as an enemy, he had more control over his powers, and Valerie wasn't trying to kill him after. The best part was that he didn't have to hide his ghost half anymore and his mom rejected Vlad when she found out about he still loved, Maddie told him they could still be friends. The fuitloops lucky no one found out about his crazy obsession over her and how he wanted to kill Jack, then it would've been downhill for him. If you had told Danny this before he started high school he would've laughed in your face and asked if you had been around his parents. Danny was only worried about how he hadn't grown any taller this year, most of the other boys in his grade did. Well, at least his dad didn't hit his last growth spurt until the middle of his sophomore year.

This was going through the hafla's mind as he looked his bedroom window. "Are you okay Danny? You've been looking out that window for a while." He turned around and looked and looked at his sister standing at the doorway.

Danny smirked at her. "You always think there's something wrong with me, can't I just think without you going on about me having some type of problem."

Sam came in, she must've been hiding, and walked over to Danny. When the Goth was right in front of her friend, she smacked him on top of his head. "Well she wouldn't have to worry about you if you weren't locked up here while everyone else is downstairs." Sam was giving Danny her usual glare when she wanted him to do something. "Come one, let's go downstairs." She grabbed Danny's arm and dragged him out the room with Jazz following them.

"Seriously, do you have to drag me? All you had to do was ask." Complained Danny as he was pulled out of the room. When they reached the kitchen Jazz and Sam shoved Danny into the room and screamed 'NOW'.

"SURPRISE!" the lights were turned on and Danny was shocked to see all of his friends and family there, even his friends from the Ghost Zone! There was a banner in the middle of the room that said '_Happy One Year Anniversary!'._ There was a light blue cake with green on the edges on the table, his signature DP symbol was on the center of it. His dad came up to him and pulled him into one his famous bear hugs.

"Wow. Thanks guys but you didn't have to do this." Danny said through is dads hug. This was very hard considering how strong that man's hug is.

Tucker just laughed and came over to help Danny escape jacks hug. "Dude, after everything you've done it's the least we could do. Now come over here and cut the cake, I'm starving." Everyone laughed at Tuckers statement. He started to push Danny over to the table.

Danny just chuckled. "Alright, alright just stop pushing me. What's with people and pushing today?" He moved away from Tucker and went to cut the cake. After giving everyone a piece Danny started to talk to all of his ghostly friends to see how they've been doing.

He went up to Wolf first. "Saluton lupo, kiel vi estis?" (Hello wolf, how have you been?)

The giant wolf gave Danny a hug, which reminded the halfa of his dads, and replied. "Mi estis farante grandan mia amiko, Walker ne tedis min en monatoj dankon al vi!" (I have been doing great my friend, Walker hasn't bothered me in months thanks to you!) Wolf released Danny form his hug and looked around the room again before saying one more thing "Ĉi tiu estas tre bela festo. Dankon por havi min ĉi tie por okazigi tian specialan tagon, mia amiko." (This is a very nice party. thank you for having me here to celebrate such a special day, my friend.)

The halfa just shrugged. "Dankon, sed vi tuj devas diri Ĵazo, ke ŝi estas probable kiu povas tion supre." (Thanks, but you're going to have to tell Jazz that, she's probably the one who set this up.) He pointed to Jazz, who was trying to get their parents to stop questioning Pandora about her box.

Wolf nodded. "Mi iros fari tion nun, ĝui mem." (I will go do that now, enjoy yourself.) With that said he left, it's a good thing Jazz learned how to speak Esperanto over the summer when she found out about Wolf. Danny watched as Wolf came up to the small group and let out a small chuckle at Wolf's expression when his parents started to question him on his ability to rip open doors to different dimensions.

"I see you find Wolf's predicament amusing Great One." Danny looked at Frostbite, who was trying to hide amusement at the scene going on in front of him. Which he was failing at, well at least in Danny's opinion.

The Halfa just kept on chuckling at Wolf's situation, Pandora already saw her chance and snuck away from the elder Fenton's when they started to interrogate Wolf. "Aw come one Frostbite, you have to admit it's a little funny." He nudged Frostbite when his dad asked, begged, for some samples of Wolf's claws. "See, it's not every day Wolf gets so worked up."

Frostbite caved in and let loose a loud laugh. "you are right Great One, it is a rare sight to see Wolf so nervous around someone besides Walker but not even he could have this effect on him."

He pulled out a box from his robes; it was long and was wrapped up in dark blue wrapping paper. "This is for you Great One, I understand that even after our first encounter you and your friends have been having a difficult time making this."

Danny took the box, he gave it a quick shake in hope that it would give him a hint on what it was, it didn't. He gave Frostbite a questioning look; the leader of the Far Frozen just gave him a big smile in return. Since the Yeti/Abominable Snowman wasn't going to give him a hint Danny started to rip the wrapping paper. When he opened the box that the gift was inside of he was surprised to see a scroll. "Uh Frostbite?" Frostbite didn't say anything and encourage Danny to open it. Inside of the scroll was a map, a map of the Ghost Zone.

The ice user laughed at Danny's shocked look. "It is the infi-maps sister, it can't take you to any location like the infi-map but it can do this." He tapped the part of the map that showed Skulker's island, a holographic image of Skulker's island appeared just the doors do on the infi-map, there was also some writing above the image. "It will show you area you choose and will tell you what the land is like, also what the people there are like too."

He looked at Frostbite and put the scroll in the leader's ice hand. "I can't accept this; it belongs to the people of the Far Frozen."

"But Great One it would be an honor if you accepted this, we already have to guard this maps brother safe and I have faith that you will keep this safe. Besides, it has been centuries since this map has been used and I believe it'll be useful to you and your friends." Frostbite gave the scroll back to Danny.

The teenager thought it over for a minute before smiling at Frostbite. "Alright." He took the map back and placed it back in its box. "Come one let's go enjoy the party." They joined everyone else and enjoyed the rest of party

* * *

Danny was helping Jazz, Tucker, and Sam clean to kitchen after the party when Danielle came in. "Hey Danny are you guys going out on patrol tonight." She was sitting on the table eating an extra piece of cake.

Tucker stretched out his arms and let out a huge yawn. "I don't think so; there weren't a lot of ghosts today and we're all tried from the party." he sat next to Danielle and tried to take a piece of her cake, only to get his head hit. "Ow! Seriously you didn't have to hit me, besides it's not fair you get the last cake."

Everyone rolled their eyes, could Tucker **_not_** think of food for once in his life? Danielle finished her cake and got up. "Well I'm going to go see Ember; I have a lesson with her today." All the teens said their goodbyes as she left, they all all knew Danielle was one of the few people that Ember didn't hate or have a grudge  
against and that she thought the girl had a lot of potential with playing the drums.

* * *

It was dark in Amity Park and if you looked out your window you might see Danielle/Dani Phantom flying. The clone kept on laughing to herself; she couldn't believe they fell for her lie about having a lesson with Ember. She laughed again and flew over to the edge of town, maybe she'll find some ghost to fight there. It really was a slow day today and she hoped that this wasn't for nothing.

The one year old clone sat at the edge of the town, the weather was perfect tonight. It wasn't too cold but there was a nice breeze, there wasn't a lot of noise, and the full moon just added to the nice scenery. So Danielle just floated in the air and relaxed while waiting for something to happen.

It took a good twenty minutes for something to happen but when it did Danielle was freaked out. There was a loud roar that couldn't be from a ghost and aloud crash. Danielle shot up and flew to the noise as fast as she could. Sure she wanted something interesting to happen but for some weird monster that wasn't even a ghost to come to come to town, her ghost sense didn't even go off! She flew as fast as she could towards the noise.

When Danielle got there she was shocked to see some weird monster holding a kid, she couldn't make out the kid looked out but she could tell it whoever it was a child. The weird monster had a **_hole _**in its **_chest _**and a white mask covering its face. It held the kid up and opened its mouth and let out another roar, Danielle flinched at the noise it sounded so **_hollow_**. Realization hit Danielle; the thing was going to **_eat _**the kid!

She charged an ectoblast in her hand and flew towards the monster. "Hey you, leave that kid alone!" Danielle shot the things hand and let out another roar as it dropped the kid. Luckily Danielle was able to catch the kid and she was finally able to tell what he/she looked like. It was a boy, he looked around ten years old and had snow white hair just like her and Danny. She knew his hair was natural; there was no way anyone could get that shade of white by dying it, old people couldn't even get that shade of white. He was wearing a weird black outfit that reminded her of when she accidently went through a portal that sent her into the past in Japan and Clockwork had to get her.

The monster roared at Danielle, it was probably angry that she took saved its dinner from actually being dinner. She laid the boy down and flew towards the thing again. Danielle hit it in the face with an ecto enhanced kick. It stumbled back before charging at her, well at least she though it was until it went right past her and went towards the boy.

_'NO!'_

She rushed towards the boy and created and ectoshield around the both of them. That's when she finally noticed the blood seeping through his clothes. Danielle was shocked, no one ever got hurt like this during a ghost attack and if she didn't get rid of that thing now so she could take the boy home he would die. If she didn't save this kid then she would never forgive herself, with new determination Danielle narrowed her eyes at that thing. When it charged at them again she shot it in the face. It backed down again and it took longer to recover from the attack. Danielle got an idea when it took longer to try to hurt them again. The clone charged her both of her hands with ecto energy and shot at its face as many times as she could. When its mask started to crack that only encouraged Danielle to keep going. When the things weird mask finally broke it let out one last roar before turning into strange particles.

Danielle didn't have time to worry about the monster turning into particles; she needed to get this boy home so Jazz can treat him. Right before she took off with him she noticed something in the distance, so she went over to see what it was. When she went over it turned out to be a sword covered in a ruined white coat, well she assumed it was white since it was all torn up and covered in blood and dirt. Since the coat was ruined Danielle left it but took the sword and went back to the boy. She carefully picked him up and put the weapon on her back, using a sea green sash it had, and flew home faster than she ever flew before

* * *

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were all watching a movie when Danielle came into the room, she was in her ghost form and looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "I'm sorry I lied about going to Ember's place but I need you guys to get the first aid kit and come with me. Please you need to hurry I don't know how long he's going live with those wounds." Danielle spoke in such a rush that they almost missed what she said.

Sam and Tucker ran to get the first aid kit and all the other medical supplies while Danny and Jazz talked to Danielle. "Danielle you got to tell what happened, who got hurt." Danny was asking Danielle the questions while Jazz tried to get her to calm down.

The girl ran upstairs and told them to come with her. She had them follow her to Danny's room. "I'm sorry I panicked and put him in your room." With that said Danielle opened the door and was immediately by the said of a white haired boy. Jazz gasped at the injured boy and left the room to go find Tucker and Sam so they could start helping the boy as soon as possible.

The older Halfa walked over to the younger and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Danielle we'll help him." Danielle just nodded her head absentmindedly, not paying attention to what he said. Danny sighed and looked at the doorway to see his friends and sister standing out there with the first aid kit. He turned her around to she could look at him. "Come on, I don't think you should be in here while they help him." Before she could protest Danny lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder. He brought her to the family room placed the girl on the couch. The younger Halfa was now crying on his shoulder. "Hey it's okay, don't worry we'll help him I promise. Now just tell me what happened."

Danielle whipped her tears away before looking at Danny. "Okay."

* * *

"Danielle, hey Danielle wake up." Danielle had fallen asleep in Danny's shoulder after telling him what happened. He could see why she was so shaken about what happened, to see a monster try to eat a little boy would make probably scar him for life. Sam came in twenty minutes ago after they finished bandaging the boy up but Danny thought he should let Danielle rest a bit longer before waking her up.

Groggily she got up and tried to rube the sleep from her eyes. "Why'd you wake me up?" she gave Danny a look as she stood up and stretched.

Danny just shrugged. "Oh no reason, I just thought you'd want to go see how that boy is doing now that Jazz and the other two finished treating him." That did it, the girl's eyes widen and she went ghost. She flew up towards the ceiling and phased through it so she could get to Danny's room. Danny just sighed and went up the stairs.

Sam rolled her eyes and gave Danny a look. "Danielle's in there that kid woke up about two minutes before she came upstairs and she wanted to talk to him." Danny gave out a small 'oh' before turning back to the door and waited for Danielle to finish talking to their injured guest.

All of them stood out in the hallway for a good ten minutes before the clone girl opened the door, she seemed shocked to see everyone waiting outside. Danielle recovered pretty quickly before looking back in the room. "I tried to ask him about that monster and why attacked him but he can't remember." She looked at the group before stating. "He can't remember anything." Everyone was shocked, he couldn't remember anything?!

Jazz was the first to speak up. "What do mean he doesn't remember anything, what about his name, who his parents are, where he came from, anything?" she was extremely worried about the boy not remembering anything.

Danielle shook her head. "No, I asked him if he knew his name and he said yes but he kept saying no when I asked him if he remembered anything else. He does know his birthday, it's December 20th but that's it."

Tucker nodded his head and started typing into his PDA. "Okay I can do a search for him based on his appearance and birthday but I'll need his name, it's okay if I only have his first name." They entered the room again since he never actually told Danielle his name.

When they entered the room the boy was sitting up on the bed, he had his eyes closed but they knew he was just resting his eyes. Danielle walked over to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder, he only responded with a small 'hm'. "Hi, um well I know you're tired and all but I forgot to ask what your name was when I was talking to you. My friends and I really need to know it so we can get you home."

The boy turned to face Danielle, but the group couldn't see his eyes since they were blocked by Danielle. He nodded his head before turning to look at everyone else. They were surprised to see the boys teal eyes; they were a unique blue-green that reminded every one of Danny and Danielle's eyes in both of their human and ghost forms. "My name's Toshiro."

* * *

**Oh my god this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far, even compared to my other story.**

**If I got the translations wrong I'm sorry, I used Google translator for Danny and Wolf's conversation. Sorry if Danielle's fight against the Hollow sucked, I'm horrible at writing fights. **

**Since a lot of writers describe Toshiro's eyes as blue, green, or teal (which is what they actually are) I decided to go with teal since the color is like a combo of blue and green, which are the colors of Danny and Danielle's eyes depending on which form they're in, and because Jack Frost's eyes are blue.**

**Remember I said this is a reborn story so that's why Toshiro can only remember his name and birthday. **

**I forgot to mention this but Danielle still looks like she did when she appeared in the show, the Fenton's think it's because she's a clone. Also Toshiro is in a physical body.**

**Sorry guys but Jack and the other Guardians aren't coming in the next chapter, they'll be in the one after. Again, I'm sorry because for hurting Toshiro and making Danielle go through that. Danielle's going to be a bit protective of Toshiro because of this, kinda like how Jazz is with Danny. I'll try to not write those types of scenes (with me almost killing the main characters) for this story **

**One more thing, does anyone have _any _ideas on what I should call that map I had Frostbite give Danny? To be honest, I forgot to come up with a name before this chapter was written and now I can't come up with anything.**

**Please review!**


End file.
